The traditional implantable cardiac pacemaker includes a pulse generator device to which one or more flexible elongate lead wires are coupled. The device is typically implanted in a subcutaneous pocket, remote from the heart, and each of the one or more lead wires extends therefrom to a corresponding electrode, coupled thereto and positioned at a pacing site, either endocardial or epicardial. Mechanical and/or MRI compatibility issues, sometimes associated with elongate lead wires, are well known to those skilled in the art, and have motivated the development of implantable cardiac pacing devices that are wholly contained within a relatively compact package, the entirety of which is configured for implant in close proximity to the pacing site. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram that shows potential cardiac implant sites for such a device, for example, within an appendage 102 of a right atrium RA, within a coronary vein CV (via a coronary sinus ostium CSOS), or in proximity to an apex 103 of a right ventricle RV, for example, as shown in FIG. 2.
FIG. 2 shows an exemplary relatively compact implantable medical device 300 having been implanted by an operator using a catheter 200, for example, like the tool described in the commonly assigned United States Patent Application US 2015/0094668, wherein the operator advanced tool 200 into the right heart through the inferior vena cava IVC, for example, from a femoral vein access site, and then deployed device 300 from a device receptacle 230 of catheter 200. In some cases, when it may be necessary to retrieve the implanted device 300, the operator can employ catheter 200 to do so, but new and improved systems and methods would increase the ease and efficiency of retrieval.